


Captured Moments

by littlesolo



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: Small moments captured between Lorraine and Delphine post movie.  Drabbles.





	1. Speechless

The first time Lorraine sees Delphine again, she's speechless.  But then again so is Delphine, her throat still healing.  Lorraine is on her way out of Berlin, on her way to see the coffins loaded when she sees the French agent.  It's long enough to know that her mind isn't playing tricks on her, but not long enough for words.  Delphine aches to say anything, but at the moment her voice is nothing more than a hoarse whisper.  She longs to stay and stare at the blonde but even this was risky and her eyes still hurt from the strain of playing dead.  Finally, Lorraine lets the corner of her mouth tilt up.   _Come find me_ she thinks and Delphine gives an almost imperceptible nod, as if having heard her thoughts.  Lorraine then heads for her plane.  


	2. French

Lorraine Broughton doesn’t speak French.  Her dossier lists her language skills as English, German, Swedish, and Russian.  That doesn’t mean she doesn’t know enough to get by, to see a mission through, she’s simply not fluent and she wants more than that.  She wants to know the words that Delphine gasps, that nonsensical babble that comes out of her in a rush when she’s right at the edge…  these are the words she wants to know.  

Delphine blushes afterwards and shakes her head, refusing to educate her, instead choosing to bury her blush in Lorraine’s shoulder.  

_Je t’aime_

These words Lorraine does know and her heart flutters every time she hears Delphine utter them.  She awaits the day the young spy can say them before she thinks Lorraine has fallen asleep.  Or even the day she’s brave enough to say them back.  


	3. Headphones

David Percival may not have taken her life but he did take something from Delphine.

Music is still very much a part of her, a tune always at her lips, humming through the air, giving her hips an extra sway. But there’s a certain intimacy with the music that is missing, that he took from her. Now she’ll only listen to music through the radio. She can’t listen to it close anymore without wondering what sounds the music is covering, without wondering what isn’t she hearing, what is creeping in the shadows.

Lorraine wants to know how Delphine survived, and Delphine understands. It’s part curiosity and part never wanting Delphine to be in that situation again. To be able to teach her a “thing or two” if she can.

The discussion itself is put off for as long as can be polite, long enough for the marks to mostly fade, but the nightmares... the nightmares are still as fresh as the day it happened.

With a bone weary sigh, Delphine recounts it. She recounts it all. Every buck against David’s body, every dodge, every lunge for her gun.

When he had lost his grip, when she had stabbed David, when he had used the cord of her headphones to try and take her last breaths from her.

But those are only the things she can describe. She has no words for the feeling of life leaving her limbs, only vague hand gestures and tears. Lorraine pulls her closer, silently supporting Delphine as she struggles through the memories.

Delphine’s training had kicked in then. Her body had gone slack, her eyes wide, her breath held. She had felt that he must have been able to hear her heartbeat, but apparently not even though it thundered in her ears.

David Percival may not have taken her life but he did take something from Delphine and Lorraine hates him for it.

There was a part of Delphine that had been answering honestly when she said she wanted to be rock star. Rock star may be going a bit far, but Delphine had a definite love of music. She no longer listens to music through her walkman anymore. She can’t stand the tiny speakers bumping the rhythm and beats into her brain. No, now she listens to the radio. Lorraine had observed this when she went to replace the wrecked object, Delphine’s smile hadn’t reached her eyes.

A bullet was too good for Percival.

So for now, Lorraine tries to remedy this in her own way, when they’re curled close under the sheets and sleep begins to take Delphine, Lorraine sings to her songs gently under her breath. Songs that she’d long thought she’d forgotten. Songs that her mother would hum to herself as she cooked dinner when she was younger or that she remembers from growing up. Never the Top Ten which was normally the French woman’s selection. Songs from another life.

Nights where she is lulled to sleep with these songs, she slept soundly and nightmares are kept at bay.


	4. Takingi Bets

Delphine still aspires to be a writer and every so often tries her hand at writing.  

“What is the word for what we do” asks Delphine one evening.  Lorraine raises an eyebrow before answering with the simplest answer possible.  

“Espionage.”  Delphine smiles and gives a little laugh as she shakes her head.  

“We play make believe in the shadows” says Delphine as she jots down the thought.  

“That’s a hell of a creative license your taking” snarks Lorraine as she peers back into her binoculars.  They’re currently on a stake out.  No one captures pictures like Delphine, but there’s nothing for her to do until there’s something to see.  Right now they’re just waiting for their mark to show up.  

“Not really,  _Sharon_ ” she says, using Lorraine’s current alias.  Lorraine snorts.  Merkle had dubbed her Sharon on her new paperwork and Delphine as  _Aurelia_.  There’s some joke to be made there but only Merkle knows what it is.  Lorraine worries he’s having too much fun in his job, but the work always passes muster.  

Lorraine shifts on her feet, growing tired of sitting in a derelict building.  Their mark is taking forever to just show up.  She readjusts her position, and stomps her feet to keep warm.  Delphine barely suppresses her laughter.  Lorraine throws her a scowl.  

“As fascinating as this is, I have other things I’d rather be doing.  Like sleeping” she grumbles.  

“Really?  Just sleeping?” purrs Delphine, and it sends a delicious shiver up Lorraine’s spine.  Recovering slightly, she makes her face go blank again, despite the light flush on her cheeks.  

“I’m not good with mysteries and suspense.  I like answers and I like to have them right away” answers Lorraine with a shrug.  

“We are spies love, this life is all about waiting” counters Delphine as she double checks her camera again.  She’ll be getting the close up shots, Lorraine is just making sure he arrives and arrives alone.  

“Guns make answers come quickly.  Less of a wait with them handy…” mutters Lorraine once again checking her scope.  Delphine is about to retort something but is cut off with a hand motion by Lorraine.  It’s time.  

“Shall I innocently bump into him?” asks Delphine with a raised eyebrow.  Lorraine rolls her eyes but shakes her head in a firm no.  

“You’re far from the innocent you portray yourself to be, but no.  Rumour has it he can be vicious and I’d rather not risk you.”  Delphine gives her a look over her shoulder that Lorraine can’t put her finger on.  

“Our lives are all about risk.  It’s how we got here in the first place.  I’m ready to face my future, whatever may happen.  Will you be there with me?”  And suddenly they aren’t just talking about the job before them anymore.  Lorraine allows a sliver of warmth to show from beneath her mask.  

“You’re playing a dangerous game you know, betting on me.  Lucky for you, you’ll probably win.  Probably” remarks Lorraine before settling her eye back on the scope.  Delphine smiles wide at her and even though she’s no longer looking, she can feel it and it makes the corners of her own mouth turn upwards.  “Get down there, you.”  There is the almost silent pattering of steps and the squeak of a door and then nothing.  

The game is on.  


End file.
